


Just Put Your Lips Together and Blow

by ionsquare



Series: Impromptu Domestic Sexual Karaoke [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Britney Spears is thumping, there will be humping. In a nightclub bathroom, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Put Your Lips Together and Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I didn't it again. *BADUM _TSSS_ * This one definitely got away from me, and I'm not the least bit sorry. Lots of smutty goodness in this one, and as I mentioned previously about that whole feelings thing? Yeah, there are some feelings, because they're kind of important. 
> 
> Take note of the rating change, and the new tags. I try to tag appropriately so you'll know what you're in for! In the 2 previous installments I've only used 1 song, this time there's 2, and 2 others are implied. You'll see. ;)
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Copyright Property is as follows: _Happiness Is a Warm Gun_ \- John Lennon; _Tearin' Up My Heart_ \- Max Martin  & Kristian Lundin; _Toxic_ \- Cathy Dennis, Henrik Jonback, Christian Karlsson,  & Pontus Winnberg; _Breathe on Me_ \- Steve Anderson, Lisa Greene,  & Stephen Lee.

Stiles likes to think he has a pretty spectacular sex life. In fact, scratch that, he _does_ have a pretty spectacular sex life. Lately, though, things with Derek have been getting, well, a lot creative, which doesn’t bother Stiles in the least. It’s just, well, Stiles is having a hard time listening to certain songs nowadays without popping a boner in the worst possible places, and at the most inopportune times.

For instance: the other day when he and Derek went to a used bookstore (because Stiles hates spending all his money on new textbooks), Stiles got hard when the store radio started playing Happiness is a Warm Gun.

_Surrounded by ten people._

Derek had quirked an eyebrow at Stiles when he started to sweat profusely at the back of his neck, and under his arms. And then Stiles watched as Derek realized what was happening, because Stiles _knows_ when Derek can smell the arousal emanating from him.

“ _Stiles._ ”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Stiles hissed.

Derek’s nostrils kept flaring as they continued browsing, glaring daggers at Stiles pretty much the entire time.

“How fucking long does this song last?” Stiles groused, turning away from people giving him weird looks as he tried, in vain, to adjust his erection.

“And I feel my finger on your trigger,” Derek sang, brushing up against Stiles’ back.

Stiles is _really_ pretty sure that while Derek was blowing him in the Camaro that day (because Stiles was _leaking_ as they walked out of the store), he saw the face of God.

Stiles doesn’t even want to think about what he’s now dubbed The Boner in Aisle 5, because the grocery store was playing Tearin’ Up My Heart, and then Derek coughed.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me, Derek!”

Derek only coughed again, chewing on the inside of his mouth, trying his damnedest not to smile.

“I am down, on my knees,” Stiles started to sing along, slowly.

Derek pushed Stiles up against the macaroni and cheese shelf. “I can’t take it anymore.”

So, yeah, his and Derek’s sex life was getting not only creative, but also a little bit advantageous. At least they hadn’t gone so far as to _actually_ have sex in public, that is, until Allison invited them out for a clubbing night.

“Scott heard about this place outside of Fresno,” Allison said, while Stiles continued highlighting his Anthropology textbook.

Stiles switched the phone to his other ear. “Is this like the gay bar he found when I came out to him?”

Allison laughed. “You know he tries, Stiles. But, um, no, there won’t be men dressed like unicorns. At least, I hope not.”

“It still haunts me, Allison. The guy stuck his horn up--”

“STILES!”

Stiles chuckled. “Okay, okay, fine. We’ll give this place outside of Fresno a shot.”

“Great! I’ll let Scott know -- hey, want to carpool?”

“I would say yes, definitely, but I’m not sure when Derek’s getting off work.”

“Okay well, we’ll just see you guys when we see you.”

“Please tell Scott to not wear plaid. He knows better,” Stiles hangs up before Allison can disagree, because Allison knows better, too.

When Stiles and Derek eventually find the club, called The Ball Pit, Stiles isn’t entirely sure if he should’ve trusted Allison’s (or Scott’s, for that matter) judgment on this one.

“Seriously, _The Ball Pit_?” Stiles says with an eyeroll. “Scott really knows how to pick them. If there are furries humping in here we’re leaving.”

“Maybe there will be guys getting blowjobs. In giant pits full of colorful plastic balls,” Derek muses.

“I can’t believe I fuck you after saying shit like that,” Stiles says with a laugh. Derek’s eyebrows shoot up higher than Stiles has ever seen them go, and the look on his face makes Stiles swallow thickly, clearing his throat. “Or, well, you know...”

“Oh, you’re _paying_ for that comment later.”

“Guys! Hey, guys!” Scott yells.

Stiles spins around, arms thrown out. “Where the fuck have you been? Did you even get my text?”

“Oh, shit. My phone’s still turned off. Sorry, man!” Scott amends, looking around for Allison, who comes walking up a few seconds later. “Boys,” Allison says with a grin, sliding an arm around Scott.

“How are we getting in here? Pretty sure Derek is the only one who’s 21 and over.” Stiles says, glancing back at the bouncer standing by the door.

“Actually,” Derek steps closer, pointing at the sign. “This place is 18 and up, but you have to get a stamp on your hand if you’re under 21.” Derek gifts Stiles with a stern look. “And before you ask, no, I’m not sneaking you any mixed drinks.”

Stiles tries to look offended, hand over his heart. “Like I would even _ask you_ to do that.”

“You have before.”

“Shut up, werewolf breath.”

When the bouncer stamps his, Scott’s, and Allison’s right hands, Stiles wants to punch Scott in his adorably stupid face. “ _Scott_ \--”

“Wow! This place is fucking cool!” Scott shouts over Stiles’ raised voice.

“ _Scott!_ There is a cock and balls. On my right hand.” Stiles punches Scott in the arm even though it won’t do anything but make Stiles want to cry because, _ow_ , his fucking hand hurts.

It’s going to be a long night, Stiles silently curses Scott, with a cock and balls stamp on his hand.

____

“I am, so. I am so fucking hot, Derek,” Stiles slurs, stepping between Derek’s legs.

Derek takes a deep, quelling breath. “That’s because you’ve had three mixed drinks, and you’ve been dancing nonstop for two hours.”

“Thank you _so much_ for the drinks, by the way,” Stiles grins slowly, hands gripping Derek’s thighs. “I’m going to sit on your lap.”

“You stole _my drinks_ \-- Stiles, wait. Stiles!” Derek grips Stiles by his hips trying to stop Stiles from sitting on his lap.

Stiles frowns. “You’re sitting, and I want to sit, too. I want to sit on your lap. Wait, no, I want to sit on your lap naked. And ride your cock.” Stiles collapses against Derek’s chest, licking at Derek’s mouth.

Derek, well, he can’t resist Stiles’ mouth, cupping Stiles’ face to hold him still, give him a proper kiss. Stiles’ mouth tastes like the three whiskey sours he drank in quick succession, and it always bugs Derek when Stiles doesn’t taste like, well, Stiles. But Derek pushes on, mouth slotted with Stiles’ slippery, roving one, like he’s trying to eat Derek’s mouth. Derek moves a hand to the back of Stiles’ neck, squeezing, kissing away the whimpers coming from Stiles, his tongue curling with Stiles’ as he pulls away. Stiles looks even drunker now, if that’s possible.

“Don’t fucking stop,” Stiles whispers, going back in for another kiss. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck as Derek keeps a firm grip on Stiles’ hips. Stiles feels heavy from the alcohol, skin hot and buzzing, but he knows part of that is because of Derek. And Derek’s mouth. And Derek’s hands. Fuck, if Stiles could kiss Derek all day he would. The soft, wet slipslide of their mouths makes Stiles moan, mouth parting for a breath. “Fuck me, Derek.”

Derek looks at Stiles carefully, eyes heavy lidded, licking his lips. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” To further prove his point, Stiles brings one of Derek’s hands to the bulge hiding in his jeans, rolling his hips when Derek starts to rub him there.

“You want me to fuck you, in public?” Derek asks, still palming Stiles’ erection.

Hearing Derek say it, surrounded by sweaty, dancing bodies, and the loudest thumping music ever, makes it a lot more real than when Stiles thought about it. But to be honest, Stiles has never been so sure of anything in his life, well, in his life right now.

“Take me in the bathroom, Derek, and fuck my brains out,” Stiles says confidently, albeit still a bit drunk.

When they get to the bathroom, Stiles gets a text from Scott.

_I JUST GOT SHOT IN THE FACE WITH A CANNON FULL OF GLITTER!!!!!!!!! WHERE R U?!?!?!?!_

____

Stiles and Derek are already kissing and tugging at one another’s clothes by the time they stumble into the bathroom. Derek kicks open the door of one of the stalls, and Stiles can’t help but laugh. “Going to show that door who’s boss?”

Derek yanks Stiles inside by the collar of his shirt, kicking the door closed, sliding the lock in place. “No, I’m going to show _you_ who’s boss after that earlier comment.”

Stiles swallows. “Remember that, huh?”

Derek shoves Stiles against the wall, fingers already working open Stiles’ pants. “I’m going to make you come once, maybe twice, before I eventually fuck you.”

Stiles is watching Derek unzip his pants, lifting his head at Derek’s statement. “And will you let me fuck _you_ later?”

“If you’re good,” Derek says, the smile on his face fading slowly. “Now turn around.”

“You’re not going to blow me?”

“We’ll see,” Derek pecks Stiles on the mouth. “Now turn. Around.”

Stiles stares down Derek for a good ten seconds before turning around slowly, bracing his hands on the wall. Derek steps up behind him, nosing at the back of Stiles’ neck, scenting him. Stiles is very accommodating of Derek’s eccentric werewolf qualities, most of all, when Derek wants to scent him. The first time Derek did it it weirded Stiles out, like most of the werewolf-ness did at first, especially when he and Derek started having sex. It was after they’d had sex for the first time, a couple months after Stiles had turned eighteen. Stiles was lying beside Derek completely blissed out in post-coitial afterglow when Derek started nosing his way down Stiles’ chest. Derek explained it was just the wolf side of him wanting to, for lack of a better phrase, be intimate with Stiles, that scenting was a way of bonding.

“You smell woodsy,” Derek murmurs in Stiles’ ear. Derek slides a hand down inside Stiles’ open pants, palming his cock, licking the shell of Stiles’ ear.

Stiles tips his head back, groaning. “Woodsy?”

“You smell that way when you’re thinking about my wolf.”

Stiles groans louder, bringing a hand off the wall to touch Derek’s arm, fingers wrapping around Derek’s wrist as Derek starts to stroke his cock. “Such a weirdo.”

“ _Mmn_ , but you like it,” Derek starts at the base of Stiles’ cock with a squeeze, and then slowly going into firm pulls down then up, up then down. It’s a really good rhythm that has Stiles thrusting into Derek’s hand, both hands back on the wall.

And then Derek stops, dropping to his knees.

“What’re you -- that was -- Derek!”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek chides, slapping Stiles on the ass. Derek tugs Stiles’ pants down, kissing the backs of Stiles’ thighs where his ass starts to curve.

Stiles moans at the feel of Derek’s mouth, pushing back for more. Derek doesn’t hesitate to kiss Stiles there again, fingers digging in tight on Stiles’ ass. Stiles has to rest his forehead on his hands, knees almost knocking together now that his legs begin to feel like jelly.

“ _God_ , Derek, you haven’t even done anything yet and I’m going crazy.”

“Just wait," Derek says. "Now, step out of your pants for me. I want to open you up with my mouth.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles groans, stepping carefully out his pants, and this feels so filthy. He feels so exposed right now, but this is what public sex is supposed to feel like, right? Stiles just never imagined it to be like this. “You’re killing me, Derek.”

Derek ignores Stiles, positioning Stiles so that he has one foot on the toilet, spreading him open perfectly for Derek. Derek licks his lips, leaning forward, slowly, gently brushing his tongue over Stiles’ hole. Stiles shudders, and Derek doesn’t give Stiles any chance take a breath before he has his mouth there, literally kissing Stiles’ ass. When Derek has Stiles wet enough, he spreads Stiles open with his thumbs, the tip of his tongue stabbing at Stiles’ hole as he starts to tongue fuck him.

Stiles’ entire body just _slumps_ , because, holy shit, Derek’s mouth and tongue feel so fucking great. Stiles fucking lives for this, because if Derek is great at anything it’s knowing how to rim Stiles until he’s shaking and sobbing. And yeah, Stiles shakes and sobs anytime Derek does it. Stiles reaches back to spread himself open more for Derek’s mouth, wanting so bad to watch.

“Wider, Stiles,” Derek breathes across Stiles’ wet, puckering hole.

Stiles can’t do anything else but moan, spreading his ass wider, needing Derek to put his mouth back.

“Both hands, Stiles.”

“Derek, I’ll fucking fall over--”

“ _Now_ , Stiles.”

Stiles whines, forehead thumping on the wall, and he has to arch his back slightly to spread himself open for Derek. Derek spends a few minutes rubbing a finger over his hole before slipping a finger in all the way, knuckle deep.

That’s when Stiles hears the song, the thumping and driving of the bass line, and he can hear her breathy voice singing in his mind. It’s been a long time since Stiles has heard this song in particular, and at the moment it seems very fitting.

“It’s so hot, and I need some air,” Stiles sings, stuttering, moaning. “And _boy_ , don’t stop cause I’m halfway there.” Stiles pants, breath hot and wet ghosting over the wall, Derek’s finger pushing in deep while his tongue licks around it. It’s so filthy just thinking about it that Stiles can’t really handle it knowing that Derek is also _doing it_.

“Don’t even need to touch me, just...” Stiles moans so loud when he feels Derek brush his prostate, but because Derek is an _asshole_ , he pulls his finger out replacing it quickly with his tongue again. “Breathe, on me...” Stiles sighs, his face turned sideways resting his flushed cheek against the wall.

Derek listens, though, softly blowing over Stiles’ hole. Derek cups his hands over Stiles’ practically burying his mouth into Stiles’ ass, licking his tongue over his hole before pistoning it to fuck Stiles open even more.

Stiles is seriously going to cry, from pleasure. This is just way too much at the moment, but he’d never tell Derek to stop, never. “ _Ohh_ , this is way beyond the physical,” Stiles tries to sing. “Tonight, my senses don’t make... sen--sense at all. _OhmygodDerekpleasesuckmycock._ ” And yeah, if Stiles has to beg his boyfriend to suck his cock, he’ll do it.

“I don’t think I know this song,” Derek says, voice somewhat hoarse. “Don’t stop singing.” Derek positions himself now so that his back is to the wall, one hand on Stiles’ thigh while the other cups his ass, pushing two fingers inside.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Derek!” Stiles takes a deep, shaky breath. “Our imagination, taking us to places, we have never been before,” Stiles sings, resting his forehead on his hands once again, watching his cock disappear into Derek’s mouth. Stiles can feel the steady thump-thump-thump of the bass line through the wall, like his own erratic heartbeat. Derek’s stroking him at the base now while his lips move back and forth over the tip, two different sensations at once that drive Stiles crazy, and he’s getting close now.

Derek hums, keeping his lips firm, wrist flicking just right each time he strokes Stiles’ cock. He can feel Stiles clenching on his fingers whenever he pushes them in deeper, which is how he knows Stiles is close. But Derek being Derek, he likes to draw things out as long as he can.

“Take me in, let it out,” Stiles continues to sing, bringing a hand down to cup the back of Derek’s head. Derek bumps into his hand, and Stiles starts to move his hips forward, fucking Derek’s mouth. “Don’t even need to touch me, _just_...”

Stiles lets Britney sing right now, because right now he’s coming fast down Derek’s throat, Derek expertly swallowing every drop. Derek fingers keep pushing in and out of Stiles’ ass, parting his mouth so Stiles’ cock can slip out of his mouth. There’s still drips of come leaking from Stiles’ cock, and Derek’s right there licking it all up, tongue flicking out against the tip of Stiles’ cock.

“Just, breathe on me,” Stiles breathes out.

Derek _mmns_ , still lapping at Stiles’ cock.

“God, Derek, I need you inside me right, please. God, fuck me. _Fuck me_ ,” Stiles begs, face buried against his hands.

Derek moves Stiles’ leg that was perched on the toilet back to the floor, standing up fast, pulling off his jacket. “Lube?”

“ _Seriously_ , Derek? Does it look like I have lube _anywhere_ on me?”

“Well I need to use _something_ ,” Derek bites out, thinking of anything he can use right now at the last minute. “What about a condom? We always use one.”

Stiles has to laugh. “Didn’t think I’d be getting fucked in public tonight, so _I didn’t think to bring one_.”

Derek steps up to Stiles, standing beside him, one hand squeezing the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles hums at the sensation that gives him, it’s the same one every time Derek does it: a sense of security. There are things they haven’t discussed yet, things they need to talk about, but Stiles really doesn’t want to get serious in the bathroom of a club called _The Ball Pit_. But, maybe they have to.

“Stiles, you’re the _only_ person I’ve been having sex with. We’ve almost been together for three years, and I can tell you, honestly, I have no plans to have sex with anyone else." Derek pauses, face softening. "But you."

Derek’s words make Stiles’ throat start to close up, turning a little so that he can look at Derek straight on. “You’re the only person I want to have sex with, Derek.”

They kiss, then, hard and demanding. Stiles is still naked from the waist down as he wraps his arms around Derek just as Derek tugs his hands through Stiles’ hair. After a few seconds though, Stiles pulls back abruptly. “Lotion!”

Derek looks confused. “Lotion?”

“Most bathrooms nowadays have a lotion dispenser. It’s better than nothing?”

Derek doesn't look too sure about Stiles' suggestion. "That's not really--"

"Do you really care right now?" Stiles asks, incredulous, motioning at his cock.

"Good point," Derek agrees. "Stay here."

Stiles gestures wildly, because seriously, where is he going to go with no pants on? And in the ten seconds Derek left the stall, someone comes into the fucking bathroom; perfect, Stiles thinks angrily.

"Well aren't you a glass of tall, dark, and handsome?" The guy says, boot heels click-clacking as he walks toward Derek.

"Oh, uh. Thanks," Derek mutters, clearing his throat.

Stiles covers his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"That's _a lot_ of lotion, handsome. You um, want some help with that?" The guy croons.

Stiles arches an eyebrow, waiting, wondering what Derek will say next.

"I think I can manage,” is all Derek replies with.

"Oh I'm sure you can. Just going to wash my hands and you can get back to you."

When Derek comes back in the bathroom stall, Stiles can’t help himself, he laughs. “Tall, dark, and handsome. My, my, Derek! It’s a big night for you.”

Derek answers with a deep growl, stepping forward. “Want to shut up and get my pants open for me?” Stiles gulps, fingers fumbling on the button, taking him a little longer than usual to get the zipper down. “I think, I think it’s jammed,” Stiles grumbles, jerking hard on Derek’s pants.

“ _Stiles._ ”

“Don’t say my name like that, I’m trying!” With another tug the zipper finally gives, and Stiles pushes Derek’s pants down off his hips a little, reaching around to squeeze his ass. “Been wanting to do that all night.”

Derek remains silent, evening out the lotion on both hands, holding Stiles’ gaze as he takes his cock in his hand, stroking slowly. He spends a few minutes just standing there, jerking off in front of Stiles, who’s staring back at him, mouth parted. The song Stiles was singing is still thumping throughout the club. “What’s the song?” Derek asks, letting go of his cock and quickly sliding two fingers inside of Stiles.

Stiles yelps at the sudden intrusion, eyes fluttering, rocking his hips down on Derek’s scissoring fingers. “Britney Spears. Heard it a few years ago, sort of stuck with me.” Stiles tugs Derek closer, sliding his tongue across Derek’s lower lip. “Just put your lips together, and blow,” Stiles sings.

Everything happens rather fast: the sound of a record skipping cuts through the club until Toxic starts blasting; Derek is pinning Stiles to the wall, face forward, and then Derek’s lining up and thrusting inside of Stiles.

Stiles’ nails scratch down the wall, pushing back against Derek, trying to get a good rhythm going. They’re both strung out and vying for control that it’s hard for Stiles to catch his breath, and he can feel how needy Derek is suddenly. “A guy like you, should wear a warning. It’s dangerous, I’m falling,” Stiles starts singing.

Derek’s pelvis knocks hard against Stiles’ ass, that first thrust inside Stiles always undoes him a little. He always fucks open Stiles with his mouth or his fingers, so that first thrust is already wet and loose for Derek’s cock. “Too high, can’t come down, losing my head, spinning ‘round and ‘round,” Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles smiles, reaching a hand back to hold on to Derek’s hip, nodding quickly. “C’mon, harder.”

Derek slides a hand up Stiles shirt, hips snapping forward, thrusting harder, trying to get deeper each time. His wolf responds to Stiles’ scent, making Derek growl, and he can feel Stiles squeezing his hip in acknowledgment: _Go for it_. Derek’s hand finds its way around Stiles’ cock, clumsy strokes as he fucks in deep, nosing at the damp hair at Stiles’ neck. His wolf rears up, as does Derek, holding Stiles against his chest, thrusting fast until he slows down, biting down on Stiles’ shoulder.

“ _So good_ , Derek,” Stiles appeases, pushing back greedily, spreading himself wider. “ _Fuck_ me, Derek.” Stiles really wants to be on his hands on knees right now, wants to feel Derek, heavy and warm, laying over him as Derek fucks him raw. Like his wolf likes.

Derek _smells_ it, that woodsy scent, licking the back of Stiles’ neck. “You’re toxic I’m slipping under, with a taste of a poison paradise,” Derek groans when he feels Stiles clench, thrusting faster, burying his cock deeper. “I’m addicted to you...”

“And I _love_ what you do,” Stiles moans, head falling back, ass seated on Derek’s cock as he matches Derek thrust for thrust.

Derek brushes his nose along the slope of Stiles’ neck, basking in that spicy smell, rubbing a hand over Stiles’ cock that’s already leaking precome. “Too high, can’t come down,” Derek sings.

“It’s in the air, and it’s all around,” Stiles breathes out, fingers bruising Derek’s hip. He knows they won’t last but Stiles also knows Derek isn’t trying hard to heal them, either. “Can you feel me now?”

Derek rolls up on the balls of his feet, pressing Stiles into the wall, watching his cock slide in and out of Stiles’ clenching ass. “You’re toxic I’m slipping under,” Derek sings.

The bathroom door slams open, and Derek immediately clamps a hand over Stiles’ mouth. “I think I’m ready now, I think I’m ready now,” Derek sings, hoping Stiles will catch on.

Oh, Stiles definitely catches on, but he’s getting fucked right now. He doesn’t care who the hell is using the bathroom at the moment. Stiles licks Derek’s palm making Derek press harder on his mouth, doubling the pace of his thrusts now. Stiles moans, a little loudly, and everything goes quiet.

“Did... did someone just moan, dude?” Guy One says.

“I don’t fucking know, man. I’m trying to take a piss,” Guy Two says.

Derek keeps fucking Stiles, shoving two fingers in Stiles’ mouth to give him something else to do. Derek can feel Stiles’ tongue sliding over his fingers like he’s sucking Derek’s cock, his teeth biting on the space between his fingers, trying so hard not to moan at what it feels like.

When Stiles hears the door shut he moans around Derek’s fingers, thrusting back on Derek’s cock.

Derek takes his fingers out of Stiles’ mouth, nose pressed to Stiles’ neck licking his salty skin. His wolf enjoys that, making Derek thrust harder, faster, the spicy smell of Stiles’ arousal urging Derek on. He’s got Stiles clutched tight to his chest, singing lowly, “I think I’m ready now...”

“Intoxicate me now, with your lovin’ now,” Stiles groans out, head resting against Derek’s, panting along with him. Both of them rock back and forth together, Stiles holding onto Derek’s hand where it’s resting against his chest, and Derek’s fucking him so deep, hitting _just_ right.

“I think I’m ready now,” Derek sings.

“Intoxicate me now, with your lovin’ now,” Stiles keens, mouth parting.

They come together clutching each other, shuddering through their orgasms. Derek is lazily stroking Stiles’ cock, milking each drop out of come out of him. Stiles shakes in Derek’s arms, reveling in the full feeling of Derek inside his ass, filling him up with his come.

Stiles breathes in and out slowly, licking his lips. “That was--”

“Really intense,” Derek finishes.

Stiles laughs softly, “Pretty fucking much.” Stiles turns his head a little, trying to kiss Derek but he ends up kissing the tip of his nose. “Don’t hold back on me.”

Derek exhales before taking a deep inhale, right at Stiles’ temple, nosing along Stiles’ throat before ending up at the back of his neck. “God, you smell fantastic right now.”

Stiles hums. “Tell me.” Stiles takes one of Derek’s hands, lacing their fingers together.

“Woodsy,” Derek begins. “I can smell the cotton of your shirt on your skin, and it’s mixed with the smell of your soap -- Irish Spring. But you? You smell like me. All the time.”

“Kiss me, Derek.”

Derek turns Stiles’ face to his, capturing his lips in a slow, lipping pull, licking at Stiles’ upper lip. And when Stiles parts his mouth Derek’s right there, tongue sweeping into Stiles’ mouth, and Stiles is curling his tongue with Derek’s. Derek doesn’t know who deepens the kiss, and he has no idea how long they kiss before Stiles whimpers, murmuring against Derek’s mouth, “you’re toxic I’m slipping under.” Derek laughs, touching his forehead to Stiles’.

“I fucking love you,” Stiles says, completely and utterly confident.

Derek’s listening to the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat -- no skips.

“You better,” Derek smiles.

____

When they walk out of the bathroom, Scott runs up to them. “Where have you, _holy shit_! You have a huge hickey on your neck, man!”

Stiles touches his neck trying to find the bruised area. “I do?” He arches an eyebrow at Derek.

Derek moves Stiles’ hand to the hickey, smirking. “It happens,” he says with a shrug.

Scott still has a wide-eyed expression on his face. “You both look completely--”

“Debauched?” Stiles grins. “Well, you know, it’s the principle of pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> My undying love and adoration goes to [stripedteacups](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedteacups/) for her quick and precise beta work, and for being there with the words of encouragement I needed. The smut in this installment would not be possible without her; seriously. I LOVE YOU, MIGS.
> 
> A quick shoutout to my good friend Frak (ATTACK) for naming the night club, The Ball Pit. And for sharing with me the best FML ever: http://fmylife.tumblr.com/post/155624383/. THIS IS A REAL THING THAT HAPPENED! LOL
> 
> The hint for the next installment is at the very end. See if you can figure it out! I only have 2 more installments planned, but if something happens, well, we'll just see what happens. But right now look forward to 2 more!
> 
> Don't be shy, come say hi to me over on tumblr! I'm [ionsquare](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/) over there too. :) 
> 
> The response to this is honestly blowing me away, you have no idea. This idea started as a joke on Twitter one night, and ended up with 700 words of Bootylicious Sterek. I didn't imagine it going this far at all, so thank you SO MUCH for the comments, and just enjoying it!


End file.
